Shane in Duel Academy
by theempyreanwriter
Summary: Shane is living a normal life, watching Yugioh GX and playing Yugioh online, but what happens when he enters the GX realm?


Disclaimer: I own nothing within this fanfiction other than my imaginative ways of piecing these things together.

NOTE: This is my first fanfiction. Do not be surprised if it is not "top-notch" :).

**REALITY - SHANE DONOVAN'S HOUSE**

As usual, after Shane got home after a long day at school, he would immediately turn on his laptop and start to watch Yugioh GX for the remainder of the day. He used to watch the dubbed version until he ran out of episodes to watch in dubbed form so he moved onto subbed for the fourth season. When he is not watching Yugioh GX, however, he logs onto an online dueling network to play said children's card game.

"Ugh.. what time is it," he said after finishing episode 167 subbed while in his room. He turned around to see that his clock clearly said: 8:47 PM. "Might as well duel for the rest of my time..." He started to type at an accelerated rate on his laptop's keyboard, hoping to edit his deck fast enough to have enough time to duel. A familiar song started to play in the background of the webpage as he started to log on. He clicked on the illuminated part of his screen that said: LOG IN, only to find out that almost all of the daily players that usually played on here at all times are mostly gone. "Strange.. there's usually over five-thousand people on," he muttered to himself.

After five minutes of editing his "Warrior XYZ" deck, he proceeded to check if any duels were available in the 'Advanced Unranked' category. Only one duel was available, and with no description, the name of the other duelist was 'Entry Examination'. He chuckled after thinking about how they are trying to copy Yugioh GX's theme in the first episode. Once he clicked on it, it imediatly proceeded into the duel, without choosing who would go first with the traditional 'Rock Paper Scissor' cards. As usual, he typed "gl" into the chat box, but not to get any response.

**Entry Examiner's LP: 4000**

**Shane's LP: 4000**

"Wait, why is the starting life points four-thousand and not eight-thousand," he said to himself. "This is not supposed to happen..." 'I'll go first', said the Examiner in the chat box while hearing the Examiner's actual voice as well. And that's when everything went black.

* * *

Shane could clearly hear voices through the darkness. As what seemed to be forever, he could finally hear a voice clearly. The Examiner's voice. "Hey, are you all right kid?" said the Examiner constantly. As he started to stir, he could see a bright light over him. He could have sworn that his room's light was off. 'Am I in the hospital?' he thought. He squinted his eyes after about a couple minutes to notice that he was laying on the ground and he was staring at a overhead, long, thin light on a huge white half-cylinder ceiling. "Kid, you ok?" said the Examiner. He started to sit up, only to squint his eyes due to the mass exposure to the unexpected light. He groaned. "Yah, can't see very well..." he responded. He went on to stand up, still squinting, to see a silhouette of the man that was over him. He rubbed his eyes a bit to get them adjusted for a few minutes. "Looked like you passed out when I started the duel," the man exclaimed. Once he could see clearly, he could see that he was in a duel arena, walled off from other ones. He could hear the explosions that were caused from a destroyed monster. "Wha..." said Shane in awe. The Examiner looked to be a slim man having a regular hair cut. His hair was dark brown and he was wearing a blue uniform having a 'Duel Academy' pin on the top-left side of it. 'What is happening?' he thought. 'Did I pass out and start to dream? But wait, no dream is this vivid...' "Agh.. where am I?" he said to no one in particular. "Well, you were dueling me for entry into Duel Academy, then you passed out or something..." said the man. "Wait, what?" said Shane, looking down to the duel disk on his right arm. "Ready to continue or you need to go to the hospital or something?" said the Examiner. "No, I'm good," Shane said.

The Examiner proceeded back to his side of the field. "Well, time to see what your made of kid!" exclaimed the Examiner. "I draw! I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode! I place two cards face down and end my turn."

**Entry Examiner's LP: 4000 Field: Lady of the Wasteland & 2 set spell/traps. 3 Cards in hand.**

**Shane's LP: 4000 Field: 5 Cards in hand.**

"Alright, I draw!" he said. 'Wait, these are all my cards! From Duel Network! Wait, does that mean I have XYZ monsters as well?' he thought excitedly. "Since I don't have any monsters out on the field, I can special summon Photon Thrasher (2100 ATK 0 DEF), in attack mode!" Photon Thrasher materializes in front of him. "Wait, I've never seen that card before!" exclaimed the Examiner. "Since I special summoned Photon Thrasher, I can still normal summon this turn. So I summon Absolute Crusader (1800 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode! When there is another monster out on the field, my Photon Thrasher cannot attack. So I sacrifice Photon Thrasher to tribute summon my Divine Knight Ishzark (2300 ATK 1800 DEF)! Now Divine Knight Ishzark, attack his Warrior Lady of the Wasteland with white ark!" Ishzark charges towards Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, preparing to cut her down. "I activate the trap, Blast with a Chain! With this, my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland gains five-hundred attack points!" Ishzark cuts down Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, for 700 points of damage. "Apparently you didn't take into check my monster's effect! I can special summon one Earth warrior-type monster with fifteen-hundred or less attack points! Wait, why didn't monster go to the grave?" said the Examiner. "My monster's effect banishes any monster destroyed by it. Your effect only works if it is sent to the graveyard! Now Absolute Crusader, attack him directly!" said Shane triumphantly. Absolute Crusader brought his sword down at the Examiner swiftly and jumped back to his regular position on the field. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

**Entry Examiner's LP: 1500 Field: 1 Set trap/spell. 3 Cards in hand.**

**Shane's LP: 4000 Field: Absolute Crusader, Divine Knight Ishzark, & 2 set spell/traps. 1 Card in hand.**

"I draw! I activate the spell, Reinforcement of the Army! I can now bring one level four or below warrior monster from my deck to my hand," said the Examiner. He searches through his deck until he find a monster to take out, then puts his deck back into his duel disk and it gets shuffled. "I summon Marauding Captain (1200 ATK 400 DEF) in attack mode! Due to his effect, I can summon one level four lower monster from my hand. I summon Exiled Force (1000 ATK 1000 DEF) in attack mode! Now I tribute my Exiled Force to destroy your Divine Knight Ishzark! Now, I equip my Marauding Captain with Axe of Despair (2200 ATK 400 DEF)! Now attack his Absolute Crusader with overhead slash!" says the Examiner. "I activate my trap! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! It negates an opponent's monster's attack once per turn. Then I can set it back down!" Shane said. "Wait, I've never seen that card either!" exclaimed the Examiner. The Examiner sighs. "Well, I end my turn."

**Entry Examiner's LP: 1500 Field: Marauding Captain & 1 set trap/spell. 1 Card in hand.**

**Shane's LP: 4000 Field: Absolute Crusader & 2 set spell/traps. 1 Card in hand.**

"I draw!" said Shane. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! And I think I'll take out that Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" said the Examiner. The set card turns into shards and dissipates. "I summon Bull Blader (1600 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode! Then I overlay my Bull Blader and Absolute Crusader to create the overlay network! I then XYZ (x-sees) summon Zubaba General (2000 ATK 1000 DEF)!" said Shane. Zubaba General materializes onto the field out of the overlay network. "What is this?!" said the Examiner. "I've never heard of such a summon!" Shane then looks towards his opponent. "An XYZ summon is the process in which you overlay two or more monsters of the same level to put a monster in it's place. Although the monsters used are not sent to the graveyard. They are kinda used as equip cards for the XYZ monster to use their effects. Anyways, I detach one overlay unit to equip one warrior-type monster from my hand to my Zubaba General! I chose my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Now my monster gains attack points equal to my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's!" says Shane. Zubaba General absorbs one of the two overlay units floating around it and gains attacks points till it's attack points are now at 3400. Now I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device! It sends your Marauding Captain back to your hand. Now Zubaba General, attack him directly with blazing fury!" The Examiner gasps and falls back as he is hit with the attack

**Entry Examiner's LP: 0 Field: 1 Card in hand.**

**Shane's LP: 4000 Field: Zubaba General.**

The field then fades away with Shane having a flawless victory. He walks over to the Examiner and holds out a hand. "Thanks," he says with gratitude. "You passed your entry exam!" he exclaims. "Just report back here tomorrow at eight o'clock to take the helicopter to Duel Academy. Have a safe trip there!" He walks towards the near empty bleachers. Apparently, Shane thought, this is the only side which doesn't have many people at all. Nobody knew about his match other than his Examiner, whom was ignored with an "Active Imagination".

* * *

Please, all Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
